Learning From Each Other
by phoenix545
Summary: Tasked to take care of a child together, Iruka, omega, must raise the very child that holds responsible for killing his parents. Not only that, but he has to also live with a very arrogant ANBU alpha named Kakashi who doesn't have any respect for omegas.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Omegaverse, omegaIruka, alphaKakashi, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka.**

Chapter 1

The village of Konaha still laid in ruins after the nine tails beast attack, leaving a lot of people to mourn over lost loved ones including the beloved fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Everything seemed to have gone by so fast, it felt like family and friends were just there and left too soon. Iruka Umino could only think that way as he stood over his parents grave. The omega could now only cherish memorizes he had with them. It has been a month since the attack and everything was still dim in the leaf village. The third hokage has said it might take a long time for Konaha to go back to it's normal self.

The rain sprinkled around him and the boy could only wonder if it was the other hokages crying at what their village had now become. Iruka is also waiting to return to who he really once was. Instead of a warm smile he whore a deep frown, brown eyes were at one time shinning with life, now, where a deep pure black. He wondered when he'll be able to smile like he use too.

"Iruka Umino?" a voice said behind him. The brunette looked over his shoulder to find two shinobi.

"Yes?" he asked, voice low and quite.

"Come with us, the third hokage would like to speak with you." Iruka wondered what the hokage could possibly want with him and got up to follow the two shinobi to find out. They led him to the hokage tower into the office where the hokage stood behind his desk, back facing him. The two shinobi had since left, leaving the two alone. "You wanted to see me hokage sir?" the omega said in a small voice.

The older male turned around "Yes I did, Iruka Umino, for I have a task for you." the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be sir?"

The hokage turned back to face the window, looking out at the rain. "You see, as you already know, things happened this month that have left a lot in despair." the brunette looked at the floor with a sadden expression.

"Yes, I know sir."

"One of those many people had been our own hokage and his wife, but, we had found something that shocked us all." the man paused "Their very own son." suddenly, a shinobi appeared standing besides the desk, holding a white bundle.

"That is quite surprising, but may I ask, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you have those maternal instincts, as I hear from many, that not a lot of children at your age have. So, I was wondering if you could raise their son." the omega's eyes went wide.

"W-what?!"

"I asked if you could please raise this child." Iruka was so baffled that he could hardly speak!

"B-but w-why me?"

"Because, every other omega has turned down this, you are my only hope. This child is very special."

"In what way?"

"He has the nine tails sealed inside of him." the brunette gasped.

"R-really?"

"Yes, he has the nine tails contained inside of him, and I feel like if he grows up without any love or care, he might grow to hate this place and want to destroy our loved home. Please Iruka, you are our only hope to keep the village safe out of harms way." the shinobi who was holding the bundle walked over to him and placed the baby in his arms.

Iruka looked down at the child's chubby cheeks that strangely had whispers dashed across him. Even if this baby contained the very demon that killed his family, the omega felt a smile form onto his lips, which hasn't happened at all lately. He's always had a soft spot for kids, maybe he just needed to hold one. It took some time to think, but, the brunette made up his mind.

"I...guess I could." surely he didn't want the poor baby to grow up alone.

The hokage smiled "Thank you Iruka, very much. Now that you've agreed I guess I will tell you his name. His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." the brunette wasn't sure what was making him smile so much, but he looked down at the blonde child in his arms, thinking how well the name suited him. "Before you leave, there is someone else I must introduce." Iruka looked back up at the hokage, but failed to notice the other figure in the corner in the shadows. "This would be Kakashi Hakate, a member of the ANBU. He'll be protecting you." the one called Kakashi came out from the darkness, though, the brunette could not see his face because of the cat mask he wore.

Iruka glared as his scent hit him, the scent of an alpha "Why would I need protecting?" he asked.

"Like I had said, Naruto holds the nine tails, it doesn't matter if he is just a child, people hate him and will want to kill him. Other villages will want to capture him and do possible horrible things." that still didn't answer his question, but, knew better then to speak again, already knowing the answer. "I think you and Kakashi will get along just fine. How old are you again?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve? Well, Kakashi is just a year older!" the hokage smiled which still didn't comfort the omega. Kakashi didn't say anything. The hokage kept the smile on his face still "I entrust the two of you with a hard and dangerous task, I thank you both. You may leave now." both the omega and alpha bowed before exciting the office. Iruka really didn't know now what he was getting himself into.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Omegaverse, omegaIruka, alphaKakashi, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, other ships maybe added.**

Chapter 2

While walking down the streets of the village in the rain to his apartment the child in his arms started to get fussy. Iruka was quick to act, stopping in his tracks cradling and softly shushing the baby making the ANBU remember distant memories of his own mother, who he hadn't much thought about until now. When a minute passed and the child still hadn't been silenced, Kakashi became very annoyed.

"Aren't you suppose to be good at this stuff omega?" he asked in a bored and annoyed tone.

Iruka glared at the nickname "I don't know what could be wrong with him, his diaper doesn't-" before he could finish his sentence, the baby started sucking on his clothed nipple, Iruka's eyes went wide and started blushing in embarrassment, yanking the child away from his abused nipple. "W-why would you do that?!" he asked Naruto who only started crying in response.

"He probably thought you were his mom." the ANBU snorted. Iruka was going to snap something back but remembered whatever he was going to say, wasn't that important at the moment, plus, knowing he would be only ignored. Alphas have the tendency to ignore omegas.

"Well, he's obviously hungry. We need to go get him some formula from the drug store." that was the only place he thought of to go and started leading the way with the ANBU trailing behind him giving a good distance which the brunette was glad of. On the way, Naruto seemed to have fallen asleep.

"I'm gonna wait up on the roof top, I'll jump down when I see you come out." Kakashi said. ANUB's weren't suppose to just walk in ordinary places like that, they were meant to be hidden. The omega shrugged, caring less what the other did, then walked inside.

Inside, he got a bottle, formula, and diapers before going up to the register where he set down the items. The old man behind the counter put down his newspaper before sighing "They're starting so young now a days..." Iruka didn't know what he meant, until it hit him.

"Oh, ah, no, no, he isn't mine! I'm just-"

"20.50$." the man interrupted making the brunette frown handing the elder alpha money then walking out the door. Just like the ANUB said, he jumped down from the roof right next to Iruka. They started walking again.

"Where too now omega?"

"My apartment I guess, and will you stop calling me omega please, you know my name." Iruka was trying to be polite so hard.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't have too."

"Well, how would you like it if I called you alpha?"

"You shouldn't."

"Then you shouldn't call me omega!"

"I don't think you understand." Kakashi said slowly "Calling you by your name means I respect you, which I don't, because you're an omega. I on the other hand am an alpha, and should be respected. Didn't you learn the law?" Iruka would have shouted at him, but saw a shinobi out of the corner of his eye. If he even tried to speak out, there is a ten out out of ten chance that shinobi will come and beat him. He doesn't need a repeat of last time.

Out of all the years to be born, he had to be born in the time where omegas barely have any rights or freedoms. Omegas could not become ninjas or train to be one, though, his father broke that rule and secretly taught him a few moves. They also went to a separate school than alphas, learning to read and write, how to take care of a child, what heats are like, what it will be like to have one and to give birth to one. Omegas stop going to school when they turn ten and wait four years for them to be engaged by their parents to an alpha. If they weren't engaged when they turn thirteen then they go to a breeding stable. Iruka was glad he was engaged. Any omega who dared speak out against these rules were severely punished.

There are very few alphas who treat omegas with any respect. Why did he have to get stuck with the one that doesn't? Kotetsu and Raidou never treat him like this. Just his kind of luck of course. Iruka bit his tongue letting out a sigh. His arm was killing him from having to carry a baby and a bag.

"Can you hold him just for a second?"

"No." his eye twitched.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm an alpha, it's your guy's job to take care of the kids." Iruka huffed, walking over to a near by bench underneath a tree, he could feel the shinobi's eyes tracking him, it was best to walk away before he got himself into real trouble. Plus, he needed to get Naruto out of the rain. Sitting down the brunette pulled out a bottle and filled it with formula. Naruto opened his eyes then happily drank the liquid. Iruka smiled. Kakashi watched from behind his mask.

This omegas got guts, he'll admit that, but sooner or later he'll just submit to him, just like he should. The brunette glared at him, probably knowing what he was thinking. The glare read, "yeah, like that will happen!" Kakashi smirked, confident that is what exactly will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Omegaverse, omegaIruka, alphaKakashi, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 3

Iruka sat on the bench smiling as the infant took its last gulp of formula. The brunette pulled the bottle away from the tiny mouth and set it in the bag, he'll wash it when he gets home. He sat, cradling the child as it slowly started to drift off into sleep because eating was a tiring task. Kakashi watched them like a hawk, well, not really Naruto, but the omega.

"Milk." he said randomly pointing, Iruka raised an eyebrow at exactly what the alpha was pointing at.

"Excuse me?"

"Milk." the alpha repeated, annoyed "Isn't there milk in there."

"Milk in where exactly?" Kakashi rolled his eyes under his mask and walked closer to the omega, and pointed at his nipples.

"Why would you by milk when you already have some in there?" the alpha asked like the other was the dumbest person in the world. Iruka's face flashed fifty shades of red.

"There is no milk! That only comes when we get pregnant!" he shouted, huffing "Didn't you learn about that?" the brunette muttered, when it dawned on him. Alphas didn't learn that kind of stuff in school, they may have spent some time on it, but not as much as he did. They were too busy learning how to be ninja and whatnot. Realizing how stupid he looked, Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, turned away. Iruka smirked, he knew something that the alpha didn't. Maybe the ANBU wasn't quite as smart as he thought he was.

* * *

Where the omega lived was, pretty shocking. He lived in the beta parts. Since betas were something that alphas and omegas don't completely understand (how can you be two in one?) they were forced into bad areas. Where crime was high and finding a job was even more difficult. Iruka didn't find them to be strange at all, considering his best friend and mom are betas, Kakashi on the other hand was completely disgusted.

The apartment was no better. It was small, decrepit, and filthy. Containing a small kitchen, bathroom, and bed room that had no door and the bed was just a mattress with a torn up blanket. Wasn't the best place Kakashi had ever seen, though, it's better than his home. A branch on a tree. How could this omega have an actual home? Omegas weren't allowed to by property. Iruka didn't know what he'll exactly do with Naruto, considering that he does have a job, and there was no way he was leaving Naruto with the ANBU.

Even if omegas were not allowed to have jobs, there were some. Like where he works, a children's hospital. He got paid lesser than alphas, but it kept food on the table. Though, omegas are only allowed to become nurses and not doctors. Iruka found that to be stupid. Alphas don't know a damn thing about taking care of children, their actually really stupid in the subject.

"So, what now omega?" the brunette glared, but shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I mean-"

"Why don't you start making dinner then?"

"Excuse me?! But this is not your-"

"Actually it is, there is no other alpha in this apartment, no scent, I basically own this house, I am an alpha after all, property is something I can by, and I'm an ANBU, it would be ashamed if somebody found out that a little omega had somehow bought their own property..." Iruka gritted his teeth because the silver haired teen was right. Of course his landlord, beta, didn't mind and kept it a secret, but, if shinobi and ANBU got mixed into it, that was a whole other story.

Without thinking Iruka shouted back "Well you may own this apartment but you do not own me!"

"I would keep your mouth shut because that can be arranged really quick." the omega blushed. No good come backs came to mind. He did want to give into commands, though, at some point, he would have to. Right then, Naruto began to start crying. Iruka thanked Kami that he wouldn't have to give the arrogant alpha what he wanted. The omega glared over his shoulder as he was walked into his bedroom to tend to the child's needs. Kakashi just rolled his eyes underneath the mask.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Omegaverse, omegaIruka, omegaIzumo, betaGenma, alphaKakashi, alphaRaidou, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, KotestsuxIzumo, GenmaxRaidou, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 4

Much to the alphas annoyance, the omega didn't make dinner. What was the point of having someone who was actually meant to do that stuff and not do it. He's certainly, and...not because he can't. Okay he doesn't know how to cook, only because he never learned. Why would he? He's an alpha after all. Alphas aren't meant for those sorts of things. Plus, he's been living in a tree ever since his dad died, getting food when he could afford it.

That's what got him, how can a **OMEGA** be doing so much better than him? While he's piratically homeless and starving, here an omega, is having a pretty descant life. How? Omegas were only good for cleaning and taking care of children. It was the alphas job to be the one in control. That's how it has been for millions of years and nothing should change.

He watched the brunette through the mask from the door way, examining how gent and soft he handled the infant. The omega seemed to warm up to the child quit quickly, but that was just an omega for you. He was completely wrong about the younger, there was absolutely nothing special about him, he is an omega, and omegas are all the same. Kakashi didn't bother to bring up dinner, knowing the other wouldn't do it anyway. So, he just watched.

"What?" the omega shot up at him "Want me to sleep on the floor too?"

"No." the ANBU answered shocking the brunette "I wouldn't sleep in this filthy place even if it depended on my life. Plus it reeks of beta. Imma sleep on the roof." Iruka glared at him before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Whatever." he could honestly careless what the other did. Kakashi opened the window in the bed room then jumped out into the night sky. Iruka got up and shut the window so harshly that the glass shook slightly. "Stupid alpha." he hissed under his breath, walking back over to Naruto, pulling him close to his chest, wrapping the blanket around them, trying to keep them both warm as much as possible considering the cold winter weather.

* * *

The Next Day

Kakashi's followed the omega from the buildings and trees. The brunette decided that he was going to meet up with some friends and he couldn't be seen just bluntly walking the streets of Konaha like he did last time. He's an ANBU, they're suppose to be hidden in the shadows, away from where people could see them. Of course the omega didn't make breakfast this morning, much to the alphas annoyance. Iruka smiled brightly when he saw four familiar figures in the distance, running up to them, careful not to drop Naruto as he did so.

"Hey! It's Iruka!" Kotetsu smirked when another omegas scent hit his nostrils, the other three turned around, all faces lighting up as they saw their friend. Kakashi watched from the trees, remembering when...when he had friends and, they did that stuff too. Talked, laughed, and smiled.

"What's that you got there?" Genma asked, pointing to the bundle in the tanners arms. Iruka's eyes drifted down and smiled, showing the babies face to his friends, smiling.

"This is Naruto." all four looked down. The baby yawned, opening bright blue eyes. They all gasped.

"He's so cute!" Izumo squealed.

"Yeah!" Genma agreed.

"More like fat." Raidou said bitterly. Iruka laughed.

"He's only a baby, hopefully this will all disappear soon." he poked the chubby stomach earning a squeal from Naruto as the stubby arms tried to shew away the finger from his abused stomach.

"Iruka, you were pregnant?! Is that why we haven't seen you?!" Kotetus asked. Iruka blushed, and before he could even answer, Izumo punched the black haired alpha so hard in the back of the head that he fell face first onto the ground.

"We haven't seen him in a month! You can't have a baby in month!" the omega shouted.

"Idiot." Raidou mumbled.

"Hey, it's not my fault, you do reek of alpha." Kotetsu rubbed his head.

"Yeah, that's right." Genma gave a devilish smirk "Who's the lucky alpha, huh, Iruka?" the brunette sweated. He knew that "Oh an ANBU" wasn't the right answer. ANBU's were top secret, only few ever knew about them, and not many had one following them around to protect them. Kakashi sweated as well, wondering if the omega would actually reveal him.

"I...I...I ran into one on accident on my way here, their scent probably brushed off on me." was all he answered with, Kakashi sighed. The four nodded their heads, not believing a word. "I-it's the truth!"

"Sure it i-" suddenly, Izumo was interrupted by another voice, one none of them knew.

"Hey!" they all looked to see a shinobi stopping towards them, their hearts stopped. The alpha walked right up to Izumo and bent down to his level, eyes meeting eyes. The poor omega shook with fear. "Someone had reported that you hit an alpha. You know the law omega."

"I...I...I..." the brunette tried to speak up for himself, but he was too terrified, then, he was smacked clear across his face with such force he fell onto the ground on his tail bone. Before the alpha could do anything more, Iruka stepped in front of his friend.

"That's enough! He didn't do anything w-" instead of listening to him, the shinobi grabbed his ponytail and pulled his head back. The brunette clenched his teeth in pain.

"Why would I listen to an omega?" he asked teasingly.

"Stop! This is enough!" Genma pulled on the alphas arm that was holding his friend back, trying to get him to stop.

"Shut up beta." the shinobi hit the the beta in the jaw with his elbow, turning his attention back to the omega, smirking.

"What a pretty thing you are, I bet all the alphas go crazy for someone like you." the alpha said teasingly, breathing against his neck as he leaned forward into his neck. Kakashi didn't know why, but, for whatever reason, that made him want to jump down and kill the shinobi. Though, stopped. The alpha frowned against the tan neck, when he smelled another alpha, snickering "Too bad you've already been fucked." he through the omega onto the ground. Iruka made sure that Naruto didn't get hurt as he fell onto his side.

"Enough." Raidou said in a deadly tone, finally finding the courage to say something "These are my friends." the younger alpha got up into the taller males face "Go." he said deeply.

"Yes, of course..." the shinobi backed away without hesitation and walked down the street, disappearing into the crowd yet again. The sky began to turn an ugly grey color, symbolizing it was going to start raining soon. Kakashi couldn't believe it, did...did that alpha really stand up for those omegas and beta? Why? Didn't he know that that's what they get when they break the law?

"I...I can't believe I didn't do anything." Kotetsu mumbled shamefully, eyes dark.

"Don't worry," Raidou said, helping Genma up "We all were pretty scared."

"Yeah but you did something! I just stood there! What kind of alpha am I? Getting scared like that..." Kakashi agreed inside his head. An alpha that can get that easily scared is not really an alpha in his opinion. Iruka got up off the ground, made sure Naruto was alright then dusted himself off. He walked over to Kotetsu and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, we were all terrified, and just because you got scared too doesn't mean you're any less of an alpha." the brunette said with a smile. There was also something in his eyes, motherly wisdom? Probably. The third hokage did say that he gained those instincts at a young age. Kotetsu looked at him with shock in his eyes, but before anyone could say anything, it started to sprinkle down rain. Everyone remained silent for a few moments before Raidou spoke.

"I...I think it's time for all of us to go home now." they all nodded agreeing. All of them hugged each other before saying their farewells and going there separate ways. Kakashi followed the omega from the trees, keeping out of sight like before. He came to one conclusion, the omegas friends, were just as pathetic as him.

* * *

When Iruka got home, he made sure Naruto was dried off and fed. He did feel like eating, body still shaken from what had happened earlier in the day. Sure, it's happened before, but, no shinobi had did what the other done. Pulling his hair back, smelling his neck. The omega shivered at the memory. He sat on the bed, cradling Naruto with a sad expression.

"I hope you aren't an omega or beta when you learn your dynamic." he whispered. People don't learn their dynamic until they're at least five because the traits start to show. It hurt though, it hurt to say not be your dynamic, but things won't definitely change by the time Naruto is five. Things seem to get worse for omegas and betas everyday. Everyday it feels like a new law is passed, a law that restrict omegas and betas from becoming something in the world. "Be an alpha and you're praised, be anything else and the world turns against you suddenly." he explained. "You're better off as an alpha, things will be a lot better for you that way." the brunette doesn't know why, but he started to cry.

Kakashi listen from outside the window. A sudden strike of, guilt, hit him in the chest. The omega was right, omegas and betas live in fear everyday because of the strict laws, alphas will never understand. That alpha earlier may have said he was scared, but he'll never know what betas and omegas feel. Maybe, the brunette alpha did the right thing, maybe omegas and betas were just as equal.

He shook his head harshly. No, everything is fine just they way it is. Omegas and betas will never be as equal to alphas because alphas were the leaders of the pack and they were simply the followers. That's how it's been, that's how it always will be.

* * *

The rain became more harsher. Kakashi stood outside the window and pretended like he didn't mind, when he did. He was cold and wet, though, he would not go inside. He's been in worst weather than this. Plus, it's not like the omega would let him in anyway. Iruka laid on the bed with Naruto pressed protectively against his chest, trying to sleep, but his eyes only would only open. He tried to convince himself that it was because of the rain and not because of the alpha standing outside his window in this weather. The omega let out a sigh, not sure what was possessing him to do this. Suddenly, Kakashi saw the window beside him open and the omega peeked out, looking at him before holding out his hand for him to take. The alpha looked at his hand untrustworthy.

"Come on," Iruka said with a smile "Any alpha can get just as a sick as any omega or beta." Kakashi's eyes went wide under the mask. Looking into those warm brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with life. He doesn't know why, but something told him, deep down in his gut to take his hand, so he did. The omega led him into the apartment. The alpha sat on the toilet while the brunette dried off his hair with a towel. Iruka kneed down, and, their eyes connected again, only this time, he saw, a red eye? Something drawn him to lift his one hand up to try to remove the mask, but the other was quick to stop him. Kakashi took his wrist and started to squeeze it very tight. Iruka yanked his wrist away. "Okay, okay." he hissed. The other stood up, his back facing the younger.

"ANBU's aren't allowed to show their faces, it's suppose to be kept a secret." Iruka looked down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried." he knew it wouldn't be polite to ask about the red eye so didn't. When they were done in the bathroom, both walked out and Iruka gave him an extra blanket. The brunette sat down on the mattress with no problem and checked on Naruto to make sure that everything was alright, Kakashi on the other hand didn't even want to look at the so called "bed". "It won't kill you, it's comfier than it looks, I promise." the alpha took the others words, laying down. It was actually quite comfy. Better than a branch. Their backs faced each other as they both fell asleep slowly. Though, somehow, they drifted near one another as the night went on.

* * *

 **I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR DELETING AND REPUBLISHING! I JUST SAW SOME MISTAKES AND FORGOT TO FIX THEM BEFORE I PUBLISHED BECAUSE I WAS SUPER TIRED**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;_;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Omegaverse, omegaIruka, omegaIzumo, betaGenma, alphaKakashi, alphaRaidou, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, KotestsuxIzumo, GenmaxRaidou, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 5

Kakashi woke up, quite pleasant honestly, well, only for a few minutes. The morning light and the sweet scent of omega made his eyes start to open. Iruka woke to the morning light as well and the dominating scent of alpha. Both weren't sure how this happened, but, somehow, Kakashi had his arms wrapped around the brunettes waist, pulling him closely against his chest, and Iruka held Naruto between them. They blushed, shooting up and muttering apologizes while laughing slightly. Then, for some reason, Kakashi pressed his nose to the tan neck, growling.

"You smell like beta." he snarled. Iruka gritted his teeth and blushed, pushing the alpha away by the shoulders. Rolling his eyes before getting out of bed. They had a really good moment last night, he thought maybe the other had changed, but he was a fool for thinking so. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out formula before putting it into a bottle. Naruto drank happily, making the omega smile. Kakashi didn't say anything, just watched from a distance, like always. The omega seemed to be in a hurry.

Iruka glanced at the clock above the doorway and huffed. Not bothering to put the bottle away when Naruto was done. He sped into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and hair, pulling it back into it's usual ponytail, then exiting to grab his work cloths, turquoise scrubs, getting changed at the speed of light. He swung open the apartment door, walking out, and shutting it. Kakashi had to go exit out the window to keep up. The alpha watched from above as the omega ran down the half empty streets to a building called "Konaha's Children's Hospital". He stopped, he couldn't go in.

Once the brunette entered a deep voice made him jump slightly "Iruka! You're almost an hour late!" his boss took omegas wrist roughly, about to hit him, but stopped, looking at the baby in the younger arm. "Iruka...never mind..." was all his boss said before walking away. The brunette was confused, but shrugged it off, signing in and getting to work as fast as he could.

* * *

Kakashi waited outside in a tree in kind of the "backyard "of the hospital, arms crossed, leaning against the trunk, extremely bored. He doesn't have to worry about missing the omega because he'll just feel his chakra when he's done with work. Suddenly, some noise caught his attention. In the backyard of the hospital, was a small group of children, all of them looking at the omega. Some of the kids looked...completely awful. No hair, skin paler than the moon, with bags under their eyes. The brunette was sitting with his legs crossed and was reading a book with Naruto in his arms like always.

The alpha leaned forward to hear what the other was saying when he, a ANBU, an elite ninja, fell. Yep, the branch he was leaning on just decided to snap, sending him crashing down from the tree tops. Iruka stopped reading and looked to see what happened, eyes going wide as he realized who it was. Kakashi sat up, rubbing his head. That was a pretty nasty fall. All the children gasped then ran over to him, investigating.

"Are you alright Mister?" a kid asked. Kakashi didn't know what to say, he's never had some many children surrounding him before., and he's never been good with kids either.

"Ahh..."

"Why is it you're wearing a mask?"

"And why is it's the shape of a dog?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh these are cool!" one kid was going through his weapon pouch that must have fallen off his belt, pulling out shuriken and kunai. Suddenly, all the children ran over to the one unpacking his pouch. They gasped.

"Wow so cool!"

"Amazing!"

"What's the name of that one?"

"I'm gonna throw one!" Kakashi and Iruka's eyes went wide.

"No!" the alpha shot up, making the kids look at him with hurt expressions. "I-I" he cleared his throat."I-I mean you don't hold them like that. " the silver haired teen adjusted the way the kid was holding the shuriken. "You hold it like that so you don't cut your palms when you throw." he took one out of his pocket "And you throw like this." he threw the weapon on the tree trunk of the tree that he fell out of. All the kids gasped. He turned around to face the boy "Why don't you give it a try?" the child's face lit up, then went serious, throwing the shuriken that struck the trunk. He smiled widely and the other kids congratulated him. "Good job." Kakashi said, making the boy smile wider.

"Can I try?"

"Me too?"

"Can we all try?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I-I guess." they all cheered, getting in line. Iruka smiled, knowing he didn't need to step in, and sat down to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

The alpha sighed. It was along day, some kids had really good aim, others, almost made him the target a few times, but in the end, all went well, nobody got hurt. They all stayed outside for a very long time, until the sun was going down. Then the omega said it was time to come inside, all the kids groaned and started making their way towards the brunette.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," a girl asked "Is the guy with the mask your boyfriend?" Iruka blushed, but didn't have time to answer. A boy gave an evil grin, turning around and pointing at Kakashi.

"Guys! That's Iruka-sensei's boyfriend." the kids did "oooowwww" and started to push them closer to the point their chest were touching, and well, squishing poor Naruto with a choir of kids shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" in the end, the children did not get a smooch, but got a lecture from their sensei.

"Iruka!" an angry female voice said "You were suppose to bring them four hours ago!" the nurse shouted from the door that led outside, the omega blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry..." the lady rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. Get them in." she said, shouting the door and walking away.

"Well, you heard her guys, inside you go." they all groaned, making their way towards the door. Someone tugged on Kakashi's leg pants, he looked down. The boy who was the first to throw a shuriken looked up at him with big eyes, full of admonition.

"I would just like to say to you is thank you. As you can tell, I'm very sick and you gave me the opportunity that nobody has ever before. My biggest dream is to become a ninja though, I my never live to be that age, but if I do, I wanna be just like you!" the boy hugged him by the legs. Kakashi's eyes went wide underneath the mask. He padded the child's head gently. Iruka smiled, watching from afar. The boy smiled up at him and ran to join the rest. Kakashi was speechless. No one has, ever said that to him before.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Omegaverse, omegaIruka, omegaIzumo, betaGenma, alphaKakashi, alphaRaidou, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, KotestsuxIzumo, GenmaxRaidou, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 6

"You know, that was a very nice thing you did today." Iruka said as they walked back to his apartment "Something I never expected an alpha to do honestly." Kakashi remained silent as a church mouse, still quiet shocked by the whole thing himself. "I try to get them out as much as possible because as you can tell, they don't get to go outside that much." the alpha nodded. What...did posses him to do so? Maybe it was the innocent looks all of the children gave him ,or, he's been hanging around this omega too much. He may never know, but the last one seemed reasonable.

In his head at least.

* * *

Iruka wasn't sure what he was going to do about the ANBU. One day, he seems like he'll one day change, then the next, back to the same person! When they got back to the apartment, the alpha went back to his annoying ignorant self. Like the Kakashi the kids saw was all an act even though it didn't seem like it. He is completely unstable in his opinion. Unable to make up his mind, how could he be a ninja? It didn't make sense at all. He couldn't by property or get paid the same amount of money as an, but an unstable alpha could of course become a ninja. Though, nothing is fair.

The omega feed the child in his arms. That always seemed to calm him down in a pit of rage. He doesn't know why, but he has fell completely in love with the blonde baby. Kakashi was of course, watching from the door, observing. The alpha snickered.

"How could you even smile at that thing? He's a demon." Iruka glared.

"He's not a demon!" he tried to defend Naruto.

"How can you say that? He destroyed the village, killing many people, including your parents." the brunettes glare dropped, looking down at nothing, feeling his eyes start to sting at the memory. Kakashi was sure he won this argument. The omega took in a deep breath, refusing for the other to ever see him cry and looked over at the ANBU.

"You act like he's the demon fox. When the demon is only sealed inside of him. I will not hate or despise some innocent child for something he did not do." he said slowly and clearly enough for the alpha to get it through his thick skull. Kakashi just stood there, unsure of what to say.

 _'Omegas...'_ he thought, turning his back to the two. Iruka only rolled his eyes and looked down at Naruto. Raidou was right, the child definitely was more on the chubby side. He laughed and poked the child's stomach. The baby let out a squeal, turning in his arms so his face was buried in the omegas chest. The brunette's mind began to wonder.

Yes, he understood that the very creature that killed his family was inside the baby he was holding, but, that thing is inside of the baby. It wasn't Naruto. People just overreact the simplest of things. Especially alphas.

* * *

 **meh not the most interesting chapter hopefully they will get better as the story progress:)**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:D!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Omegaverse, omegaIruka, omegaIzumo, betaGenma, alphaKakashi, alphaRaidou, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, KotestsuxIzumo, GenmaxRaidou, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 7

"A what are you gonna do about it, omega." Kakashi said in a deep tone, leaning in closer to the brunette's face. Iruka took a step back, but didn't want to show fear and narrowed his eyes before raising his hand then slapping the other on the face.

"You bastard! I could careless if you are an alpha! We both were assigned to take care of Naruto!" Kakashi was so...shocked. He touched his hurt cheek lightly. Did...did an omega really have the guts to hit him? He pulled himself together quickly.

"I think you misunderstood," the silver haired male said in a clam manner, with a hint of threat. His eyes sharpened under the mask "You were chosen to take care of him, I'm here to just protect you. You're an omega, taking care of kids is what you do. I'm an alpha, being a shinobi is what we do." Iruka let out a growl.

"So you're just there? Like a shadow?" Kakashi had to think about it.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well then, I'll start treating you like a shadow. Find somewhere else to eat." Iruka turned his back to the other who scoffed.

"You think you can just do that omega?" the brunette whipped around so their faces were inches from each other, still holding that deadly glare.

"This is not your home therefore you don't make the rules!" Iruka said as he started walking forward, making the alpha actually back up "I could careless if you are an alpha or a shinobi, if you wanna be a damn shadow then by all means be one! It's more food for me!" Kakashi couldn't believe it. He was just moved all the way from the kitchen to the bedroom and was almost being pushed against the wall. His heart beat loudly with...fear?

The ANUB eye's thinned behind the mask, but instead of saying anything, he disappeared with a puff of smoke onto the roof where it was cold and wet. He jumped from roof to roof, ignoring when a little rain got into his eyes. All he needs to worry about is blowing off some steam. Was he...was he really afraid of the omega?

"Kakashi!" a voice said behind him. The silver haired male stopped on a slick roof, looking over his shoulder to see an approaching ANBU. Crow stood in front of him "Kakashi, we've got a mission. All ANBU are required. Come on!" the other took off.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder one last time. Was it...okay for him to leave the omega alone? Pfft, what is he thinking, of course it is. If the omega thinks he can take care of himself then fine. It's not like he cares at all.

* * *

Iruka's stomach growled which should be expected, he hasn't eaten in days. The reason being because he absolutely refused to give into the alpha. Plus, he doesn't have that much to eat. He hasn't been to the store lately. The brunette doesn't remember why they fought and over what. It all seemed to happen so fast when he replayed the memory.

 _'I hope he never comes back...'_ the omega thought bitterly, getting the things he needed from the cabinets _'Good riddance.'_ he boiled the water in a pot. Vegetable soup, that sounded good right now on such a cold day. Anything sounded good right now he was so hungry.

Naruto was sleeping soundly on the mattress in the next room. He ate a little earlier so he should be alright. Once the soup was ready, Iruka poured himself some in a bowl and sat down at his tiny table and ate peacefully.

He never thought in his whole life he was would ever have to live with someone so arrogant. It was so painful. Now though, everything's slightly back to normal. Things should go smoothly from here, maybe. He needs to find another job since his boss thinks Naruto is actually his so he's basically on maternity leave at the moment for twelve weeks and isn't getting paid. The brunette couldn't wait twelve weeks. He's almost broke and even if he doesn't get paid that much, but at least it's something. Alright, so maybe it won't go smoothly from here. It will actually be much harder. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Coming!" he said, whipping his mouth quickly before opening the door. His heart stopped and eyes went wide at who it was. "M-Mizuki?" the omega asked almost forcing it out. The alpha smirked.

"Yes, it's me Iruka. How have you been? Nice place you got here." the brunette looked at the ground.

"T-thank you. How have you been Mizuki? I-its been awhile..."

"Same old, same old. I've actually came to tell you something." Iruka looked up so their eyes met "I'm going away on a mission and won't be back for three months, but I promise you this Iruka," Mizuki took his chin and lifted it up "When I return, I'll be sure to make you mine." the omegas eyes went wide before they narrowed and he slapped the pale hand away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, taking a step back. Mizuki apparently took that as an offer to come in.

"Please Iruka, you know what I mean. It is-" a scent hit the alphas nose. Mizuki paused before smelling the air again and an intense aura took over the room. The corners of his mouth twitched. "Is that..." he started "Is that another alpha I smell..." it wasn't much of a question.

"Mizuki! It's not what you think! I've-" Iruka tried to explain, but Mizuki was taking none of it. He punched the omega across the face. The brunette fell onto his back.

"Save it omega! How dare you! How dare you even-" that's when from the other room a baby stared crying "A baby too..." the white haired alpha stared chuckling slightly. "You whore. You fucking whore."

"Let me explain! I've been-" Mizuki grabbed the pony tail and ripped Iruka's head up.

"Why wait? I could just make you mine now. In fact I just might." the alpha leaned in and bit the omega on the neck. When alphas do this, hormones will release a toxic chemical that will make an omega go into heat. However, sometimes it doesn't work. Mizuki growled, throwing the brunette back on the ground when nothing happened. "You useless piece of shit! Just wait until I come back." that's all the other said before walking away and slamming the door on his way out.

Iruka sat up, rubbing the bite mark on his neck softly before sighing and going to tend to the babies needs.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Omegaverse,** **omegaIruka, omegaIzumo, betaGenma, alphaKakashi, alphaRaidou, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, KotestsuxIzumo, GenmaxRaidou, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 8

 _'Damn...'_ Kakashi thought, holding his injured shoulder. He just got back from the mission, barely. He's been hit a few good times leaving him with a few deep cuts located on his left shoulder and abdomen. The ANBU hissed at the pain, blood starting to pour out more. Where should he go? What should he do?

The hospital is out of the question and so is his home. Then...where? Should he just die? Should he go to Iruka? Stupid question, he should not go to Iruka. The omega will probably just let him die. What did they argue about again? Who knows. Kakashi's vision was becoming more narrow and blurry. The only option is to die. The alpha fell onto his hands and knees, wheezing slightly, trying to find air.

And to think, out of all the ways to die, it was this. An image of the omega popped up into his mind and something struck his heart. What if something happened to Naruto and Iruka while he was away? Oh, what does he care. They're probably fine.

He'll never know now for sure.

* * *

"Where is that stupid alpha?!" Iruka mumbled to himself with his arms crossed over his chest and passing the bedroom. Blue eyes followed. "I mean...it's not like I care or anything..." the omega sensed the eyes watching him. "What?! He got what he deserved!" Naruto gave him a look. "It's true!" the baby still held the same "sure" expression. Iruka sighed, rubbing his temples, before sitting on the bed, taking the bundle into his arms. "I'm arguing with a baby." Naruto giggled slightly and snuggled into the omega's chest. Iruka smiled, rocking the child off into sleep. Once the babies eyes were shut and the breathing was steady, the omega used his one hand and touched his neck where the alpha bit him.

Mizuki was never that clever. If Kakashi did mate with him, he would have smelled like the ANBU. When did he get involved with someone like that anyway? Oh yeah, that's right, his parents. Mizuki and him are suppose to be engaged. That decision was made before they were even born. They grew up as close friends, and at the time, Iruka didn't have a problem with marrying him. That was until, both their parents died.

Then Mizuki had shown a completely different side of himself that the omega wondered if his parents knew. He was the kind of alpha, and like most alphas, to abuse their omegas into submission. That's why Iruka submits so easily and the fact it would go against his parents wishes. The last thing he wants, to disappoint them in the after life. Plus, if he declines the marriage now and not be able to find a mate before he turns thirteen than, it's the breeding stalls. Breeding stalls, the name could make any omega shake with fear.

All of a sudden, there was knock on window. It was faint and if the apartment wasn't so quiet, then Iruka might not have heard it. The omega got off the mattress with Naruto , making his way over to the window. His heart stopped. It was Kakashi, though, something seemed wrong. He opened the window, only to have the alpha fall limp on his body. The omega's breath got caught in his throat, taking a moment to realize what just happened before gritting his teeth.

"Idiot! You should have went to the hospital!" the brunette set the alpha down on the mattress carefully, to make sure not to aggravate any broken bones, if there were any. He took Naruto off the mattress and rushed into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. The brunette set the first aid kit down on the floor and set Naruto as well down gently. "Kakashi," he whispered "Kakashi, I have to remove your cloths, but I won't take off your mask. I promise." the ANBU didn't make any response. Iruka got on his knees, leaning over the mattress and stripped the other out of his bloody, torn, cloths, leaving the mask on like he said. There were several cuts, but the only serious ones were on his abdomen and arm. Iruka got out a cotton ball, lightly dipping it with alcohol, then cleaning out the wound on the abdomen. The alpha hissed in pain at the stinging. The brunette ignored and continued his work. Once the wound was cleaned, he got out the materiel for the stitches. Threading the wound like a spider making it's web, smoothly and perfectly, until the gap was shut. "Sorry," the omega whispered "I should have given you a warning. Now though, I have to do your arm." again, the alpha made no sign of showing response. When the silver haired male felt the stinging yet again, he tried to hold back a hiss. Iruka was done with the stitches, though noticed something was wrong with the way the alpha was breathing.

 _'It's probably broken ribs.'_ the brunette thought.

"Kakashi, I'm going to have to see if you have any broken ribs. It may hurt a little." he didn't wait for a response because he knew he wasn't going to get one, and just pressed down. Kakashi's closed eyes shot open, back arched, he cried out, rolling on his side.

 _'There's one.'_ the omega yanked the other onto his back again, continuing pressing, having to hold down the alpha by the shoulder. Seven broken ribs. What the hell did he do? Crazy ass alpha. Iruka wrapped his torso in bandages and then let the alpha have the rest he probably deserves. Pulling the old blanket up to his chin, picking Naruto and the first aid kit, leaving the room. He came back only a few minutes later with only Naruto this time. The omega looked at the alpha, well, the alphas mask. Something told him not too, but he couldn't help it. He reached out with one hand slowly and carefully. Touching the porcelain mask with his fingers, about ready too pull the mask off, though, the alphas hand caught his and started to squeeze his wrist like last time. Only, the hold was weaker.

"Okay, okay." Iruka whispered, retrieving his hand. The alpha was clearly exhausted, he should just leave him alone. The brunette pushed back strands of silver hair away from the dog painted mask softly. "What happened to you Kakashi?" he asked, not expecting an answer. He stayed there a few more minutes until he was sure the alpha was sound asleep.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Omegaverse,** **omegaIruka, omegaIzumo, betaGenma, alphaKakashi, alphaRaidou, alphaKotetsu, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, KotestsuxIzumo, GenmaxRaidou, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 9

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry and wasn't completely in focus. He tried to sit up but pain shot through his side, plus hands were placed on his shoulders. They softly settled him back onto the mattress. He looked over and his eyes went wide. The light was an orange-yellow color that surrounded the person, tan skin almost golden, brown hair that looked thick, rich, and silky. And those eyes, they seemed beautiful. This person seemed very beautiful. It took him a few minutes to realize said person was calling his name.

"Kakashi!" that's when his vision finally snapped back to reality. His vision came into full view, and, he was shocked to realize that the beautiful person, was the omega. The alpha tried to sit up again. "No, just relax, your only hurting yourself." Iruka said softly, gently pushing the alpha back onto the mattress."I made soap for you, it's vegetable if you would like." the growling of the others stomach answered his question. The brunette chuckled "Alright, I'll go get it." Iruka got up and left the room.

The alpha examined the room with a watchful eye. Something...seemed different in here. Not necessarily the way things were set up, more of...how it felt. The air seemed thick and heavy...with...

The ANBU growled, that was it, the feeling, was the scent of another fucking alpha. This is a problem because this apartment, is his. This is his domain. Whatever alpha came here, had the balls to go and mark this as his. Plus, the smell was much more heavy, meaning it was more of the smell alphas give off when they're or going to mate. It made him late out a beastly growl. The omega soon came back with some soup in his hands and sat down besides him.

"It's vegetable, I hope that's alright." the alpha stared at the bowl, then back at the omega. Iruka got the hint and stood up. "I'll leave you be. If you need anything, just call." he then walked out of the room to go find something to do for the time being. Kakashi looked at the meal in front of him. His stomach was twisted with a ugly feeling, making him almost not want to eat. It angered him that some fucking alpha had the balls to enter his territory and claim things. Alphas were obviously very territorial out of all the dynamics. He though, finally gave into his hunger, eating the soup that was actually pretty good. The omega poked his head in only a few moments later once he was finished. "Wow, that was fast." Iruka walked over to collect the bowls from the other. The ANBU couldn't take it anymore. He gave into his instincts. The silver haired teen pulled the omega closer by the wrist and sniffed his neck, growling at the other scent. "K-kakashi!" the brunette tried to pull away, but failed. Kakashi sucked the tan skin before sinking his teeth into the flesh. He could hear the omega moan slightly and smirked, knowing his job was done. He's claimed what is rightfully his. That was until, Iruka used his free hand to push a pressure point on his neck, since he was so exhausted, he passed out. The omega quickly shot up, running to the bathroom quickly as possible. Dammit, he could feel the heat. Opening up the cabinet in the bathroom, hands shaking as he looked for the one specific bottle, knowing well he only had so little time. Once finding the bottle of anti-heat pills, he wasted no time taking the right amount, and panted, leaning on the sink. He couldn't breathe, that was the closest he's ever come. The omega rubbed the mark gently. "Fucking alphas." he muttered angrily under his breath, leaving the bathroom to go back to Naruto and clean the dishes.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Omegaverse,** **omegaIruka, omegaIzumo, betaGenma, alphaKakashi, alphaRaidou, alphaKotetsu, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, KotestsuxIzumo, GenmaxRaidou, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 10

Iruka was bored, he'd been searching for almost three hours, of course not having any luck. Most adds in the news papers saying " **No Omegas Or Betas Allowed** ". He sighed, he's falling behind rent, he has to apply for something soon, but he needed a break badly. The omega had a pen and lined paper, he was going to use it to write down his options for a job. Though, the brunette just starting writing something.

 **Rights Omegas Do Not Have**

 **1: Cannot Vote**

 **2: Cannot Purchase Birth Control Pills**

 **3: Deny Their Mates**

 **4: Become A Shinobi**

 **5: Purchase Anti-Heat Pills**

 **6: Cannot Be Unmarried**

 **7: Go To School For More Than Two Years**

 **8: Speak Out Of Term**

 **9: Be First To Be Attended At The Hospital(Unless In Labor)**

 **10: Get Paid The Amount As An Alpha**

 **11: Keep Children After Divorce**

 **12: Divorce**

 **13: Become Hokage**

 **14: Purchase Land**

That's when he stopped. Setting the pen down gently next to the paper, there was so much more. He just didn't want to write anymore down, the list was depressing enough. He was honestly a criminal really, he's broken two of the laws. Number Two and Number Five. He buys them off the streets which means they're cheap, not good for you, but they're strong and work. They'll do for now.

Looking over the list, the brunette just wanted a day, one day, where alphas were given these cruel and unreasonable rules. Just to see how they liked it. The omega smiled, laughing slightly, that was a nice thought, though, it'll never happen.

Sighing out one last time and stretching his arms out, he folded the paper and put it into his pocket. He's not sure why he's keeping it, but he wants to for some reason.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Omegaverse,** **omegaIruka, omegaIzumo, betaGenma, alphaKakashi, alphaRaidou, alphaKotetsu, babyNaruto, motherlyIruka, KotestsuxIzumo, GenmaxRaidou, other ships maybe added, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 11

Any alpha can walk up to any omega and think "I know exactly what you want. You want a home, a strong alpha, and a loving family. That's what you want." when that is what most omegas want, others, like Iruka himself, don't. Iruka wants so much more than what they have or could even offer.

He wants to become a shinobi, he wants a job, he wants to be paid the same amount of money, he wants to choose where his life goes, he wants equality. What alpha could give him that? None. No one could give him his true desire. Tears started to run down his scared nose and land silently on the mattress as he laid in bed with the ANBU who was thankfully healed.

The omega was scared, anxious, for what the future may hold. He loved Mizuki, but then he changed. Changed to the point he can't even recognize him. He doesn't want to be his mate. If he does, he'll loose all the freedom he has and loose the ones he cares about. He won't be able to hang out with Kotetsu, Raidou, Genma, Izumo, Mizuki doesn't like them. He'll loose Naruto as well...

Most alphas will force an omega to abandon a child if they're not theirs or they'll except them, but Mizuki wasn't that type of alpha. His life will be so controlled, that sounds impossible, though it will happen. Mizuki probably won't even let him leave the house without permission. He's going to loose everything.

He clenched Naruto extremely tight to his chest, shaking almost violently. He doesn't wish death upon Mizuki, he's not that type of person, but at the same time he doesn't want his life to end that way. There's nothing he can do however. He's so small in this world, compared to every other omega and beta, small. The brunette wants to fight, fight for equality, but who's going to listen to a small voice?

Kakashi was glancing out the wall, unable to sleep. He felt it thickly in the air, the omega was anxious, anxious about something. The alpha wanted to turn around and say something to comfort the other, it's only fair right? Iruka helped him, saved him. It was in return right? At the same time however, he didn't know what to say, and it was likely that the omega wouldn't tell him. What would an alpha like him know anyway?

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
